


Recalcitrant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [315]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony suffers from nightmares after Kate's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/12/2000 for the word [recalcitrant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/12/recalcitrant).
> 
> recalcitrant  
> Stubbornly resistant to and defiant of authority or restraint.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #038 Nightmares.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recalcitrant

It was well known that Tony hated being given drugs for pain as they usually made him loopy or worse. After Kate’s death though, it was worse than that. Tony hadn’t been able to sleep the night through for going on two weeks now as every time he closed his eyes he was plagued with nightmares featuring Kate dying right in front of him. 

Sometimes the nightmares featured Gibbs or McGee instead of Kate. When the next case resulted in Tony being injured enough to be kept at the hospital overnight, he was found to be even more recalcitrant than usual. He refused to explain why and just kept insisting on no pain medication over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
